Android 17 (Universe 12)
For information regarding Android #17 as he appears in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Android 17 is the twin brother of Android 18 in Universe 12. Universe 12's Android 17 is seemingly more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and is bent on doing nothing more but destroying and killing. Appearance Similar to his main timeline self, this 17 has shoulder-length black hair and thin blue eyes. He has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandana around his neck. He wears a short-sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans, which have a tear just above his left knee, with another belt just below the first with a gun holster and a pouch. He completes his attire with green socks and blue and white shoes. Personality In contrast to his main timeline self, this Android 17, alongside his sister, is extremely sociopathic and cruel, taking joy in killing and destruction. According to them, the two sibling Androids' personalities is the direct result of Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. Power and Abilities Power Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the Androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that power-wise the future Androids are not too much weaker, as they are still strong enough to kill a Super Saiyan. However, Gohan is seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed (important to note that in the original manga, Android 17 states that he did not even use half of his power to fight Gohan, but this is removed in the anime). The Androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, something the Androids of the future could not do to Trunks. It should be noted however, that since they were around shorter, than that of their counterparts in Universe 14, they should be slightly stronger than them. Special Abilities *'Accel Dance' – A team attack used with Android 17, where they attack the opponent with a barrage of punches and finish them off with machine gun-like ki blasts. *'Android Barrier' – An energy shield often used by Androids. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by Androids. *'Energy Mine' – A concentrated energy sphere that explodes after some time. *'Finger Beam' – A small energy beam shot from the finger. Used to kill humans around the world. *'Flight' – A flying technique that uses no ki, used by all Androids. *'Flip Cyclone' – Future Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used in his first on-screen fight with Future Gohan. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Android 17 creates two energy spheres in his hands and fires them one by one. Used in his second fight with Future Gohan. *'Non-stop Violence' – Android 17 and Android 18, back to back, fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. *'Photon Flash' – A technique Future Android 17 uses against Future Trunks in The History of Trunks special. It is a yellow energy wave that is emitted from the hand of its user. *'Power Blitz' – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Accel Shot. Biography Universe 12 The First Attack Six months after the death of Gokū in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Gokū as part of his plot for revenge. According to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are willingly wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Future Dr. Gero is working on his "ultimate Android creation". Future Android 18 knocks over some glass, Gero attempts to use his remote but Future Android 17 decapitates Gero. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate Android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 blast the head. Then, the two Androids heads off to Amenbo Island, and they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighterschallenge the ruthless killing machines. Future Android 18 kills Future Piccolo with a powerful kick to the abdomen, Future Tien Shinhan with a punch to his gut followed by a High-Pressure Energy Wave, and Future Yajirobe by breaking his katana before killing him with a High-Pressure Energy Wave too (this is a coincidence given the fact that Android 18 breaks Future Trunks' sword as well). The Androids kill Future Vegeta, Future Yamcha, Future Krillin, and Future Chiaotzu as well. Regin Of Terror Thirteen years later, in Age 780, the Androids still continue to cause havoc across the Earth, killing off more than half of the planet's population. Gohan (the only surviving Z Fighter from thirteen years ago and now a Super Saiyan) and Trunks fly over Super World, an amusement park being attacked by the Androids. Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight, and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand, and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the Androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off in the bombing. The Murder of Gohan One day, the Androids attack Pepper Town, a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting. Gohan ambushes the Androids and the battle begins. Despite his handicap, Gohan is able to fight off both of the Androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The Androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off, and Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. The Terror Continues Three more years pass, now in Age 783, Trunks finds himself the only warrior left capable of defeating the Androids. One day, in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempts to defeat the Androids who are attacking Bridgetown. However, upon his arrival, the Androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 18 prepares a large energy blast which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and later uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn Gokū and the others of the impending Android threat. End of the Androids Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knows he has more than enough power to finally kill the Androids. While the Androids are attacking Parsley City, Android 18 is venting a lot of anger by destroying some terrain, as she is furious with Android 17 for killing a boy she thought was cute. Shortly afterwards, Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Android 17 insists on just playing with Trunks instead of killing him, but Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Android 17 soon joins the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Her brother is blown up and destroyed by Trunks right after her. Category:Universe 12 Category:Male Category:Androids Category:Human Category:Dead